An Act of Love
by Itooshiaiko
Summary: A few years after having freed Shinou Yuuri and Wolfram have finally gotten married. Everything is perfect until someone tears it all apart. Now years later Yuuri had taken in a boy named Rolfe who is earily similar to his dead wife. Yaoi, Char Death, Yum


**Disclaimer: We do not own Kyou Kara Maou and the only characters to belong to us are Lyall and maybe Rolfe (in some ways).**

A/N: Hi! It's us again. It's been a long time since we've uploaded anything that we've RPed. But this one should definitly get finished; hopefully.

**An Act of Love – Chapter 1**

This had to be the happiest day of his life, Wolf thought as he walked down the isle within the halls of Shinou's temple. Even though the Original King was no longer with them, it still seemed appropriate to hold such an important occasion within the halls where he resided for so long.

The walls were covered in white decorations; streamers and roses, as well as various other types of decorations. It was a tradition from Yuuri's world and one that Yuuri's mother had insisted on. Wolfram of course had no complaints, nor had his own mother, while they were making wedding preparations. After all everything had to be absolutely perfect.

And it could not be more so as Wolfram walked down isle towards where Yuuri was standing there waiting for him. Three years it had taken for Yuuri to tell him he loved him and that he wanted them to finally be together forever in the bounds of marriage. His legs felt weak and his hands were shaking as he held the bouquet of flowers that was composed of Beautiful Wolfram and God Save the King the new flower his mother had created for Yuuri.

He could hear people murmuring about how gorgeous he looked in his white suit; Yuuri had absolutely been set against either of them wearing a wedding dress, much to the disappointment of their mothers. The suit was much like his regular uniform but without the cravat, and with gold lace hanging off the shoulder and around his neck and cuffs. There was also a white cape with gold trim attached to the shoulders that trailed out behind him as he walked forward.

Waiting for him with Yuuri were his family; Greta in her cute little flower girl dress, complete with flowers in her hair. His mother and Yuuri's, both weeping openly while Yuuri's father stood beside them patting Jennifer's arm the three of them standing just off to the side. Most importantly there were his brother's; Conrad with a gentle smile of happiness on his face and Gwendal with his own small smile. Standing by Yuuri's side was his brother and the Great Sage who was standing next to Ulrike who was performing the ceremony. Everyone was smiling happily.

All the air escaped from him and his heart began to pound harder as he made those final steps to reach Yuuri, taking his soon to be husband's hand as it was offered to him. _This is it_, he though at he stared into those black eyes. _This is finally happening._

"You look breathtaking." Yuuri whispered to him, making sure it was only his bride, or were they both grooms, could hear. His outfit was like the one he always wore, except made of more expensive materials and with gold trimmings and a long deep red cape with white trimmings.

It had been a year since he had 'left' Shin Makoku and so his body and hair had grown a bit, but he still didn't look too much different. All the people were terribly worried that because Yuuri had been born to earth that he would age like a human, but that had yet to be determined either way.

Ulrike smiled at them both as the turned towards her. "Heika, Your Excellency." She said to them as she motioned for them to kneel before her. "We have gathered today in Shinou's shrine to bind the lives Yuuri Shibuya 27th Maou of Shin Makoku and Wolfram von Bielefeld together. As is tradition we go before Shinou, though he is with us no longer, to ask him for his blessing."

There was silence from those attended as Ulrike turned and bowed to the altar of Shinou and picked a red cord up from it before turning back to face the two youths. "This string is a representation of the red tie of love that will bind you and keep this marriage strong; should it break so to will your marriage." Walking towards them she tied their wrists together; Wolfram's left to Yuuri's right. Then she turned back and picked up a circlet from a satin cushion and placed it upon Wolfram's head. "This name circlet names you Wolfram von Bielefeld as the queen of our Shin Makoku." Lastly she turned and picked up a chalice filled with water. "This water is the pact that will be made between you in Shinou's name." This she held out for Yuuri to drink and then to Wolfram to do the same. "In the name of Shinou I introduce you now as Yuuri and Wolfram Shibuya; the king and queen of Shin Makoku. You may seal it now with a kiss between you." This part had been insisted upon by Jennifer since it was not a tradition in Shin Makoku.

Yuuri looked at his lovely wife, staring into sparkling emerald eyes which shown with more love than Yuuri though he deserved. But he wouldn't complain because all that love was for him and him alone. Smiling faintly, he gingerly took Wolfram's chin and tilted it up so he that could meet his love's lips in a gentle kiss.

Wolfram's eyes fluttered shut as their lips met softly. It was magical but he could already feel Yuuri begin to pull away. Not wanting to let the moment end he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and pulled them closer together, effectively deepening the kiss.

In the background the cheers of all those gathered could be heard, echoed by the cheers of the citizens who had gathered outside of the temple in order to witness some of the wedding. Today was truly a great day for everyone in the kingdom

KKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKMKKM

The calibrations that preceded the wedding were spectacular to say the least. Wine and other assorted drinks were passed around in plenty. The food was to die for and the wedding cake, another tradition from Earth, was a glory all on its own. Yuuri's mother was going on and on about how happy she was and how cute Wolfram looked in his outfit, though she would have preferred a wedding dress, and how wonderful the wedding was. It was obvious she may have had one too many drinks.

Yuuri escaped his mother's squeezing arms and all his other well wishers to find his husband who was currently getting the same treatment from his own mother. He had no desire to be ensnared in that trap again and so with a small smile he watched his husband wither.

"Hennachoko!" Wolfram cried as he spotted Yuuri watching him get tormented and smothered by his mother. "Get over here and help me or I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" The blonde's face was red from embarrassment but the sparkle of love and happiness was still there in his eyes.

Cheri squeezed her youngest son tightly, cooing over him. "Oh Wolfy I'm so happy! Now you two can start making me some more grandchildren, Greta needs brothers and sisters after all." She emphasized this point by pushing Wolfram into Yuuri's arms. "You should start on that as soon as you can get away from here!" Then she walked off to find Jennifer so that they could plot evil things, most likely.

Yuuri sweat-dropped and smiled nervously down at his husband. "Hey there...seems you keep having the same problem...er adoration as I was..." He looked over to their respective mothers, shuddering nervously when they both smiled back at him sweetly but with a certain evil twinkle in their eyes.

Wolfram shook his head and straightened, dusting off his suit. "Hahaue is right though, we need to create heirs for you. And we can't just leave Greta as an only child, she's already asking for a little sister." It was easy to see that he was very serious about the subject. And why wouldn't he be? After years of waiting and chasing after Yuuri they were finally married and a child would stabilize their marriage.

"Um... Wolfram, you're a man... unless..." Yuuri blinked, eying Wolfram's crotch openly. Boys could not have babies; that was only for girls, right?

"Don't stare!" Wolfram said, glaring at Yuuri and turning away with a 'humph' "Of course I'm a male! But I don't see how that should matter. Are you saying boys in your world can't bear the child of their husband?" He asked the question in a way that showed he was absolutely shocked by the very idea.

Yuuri blinked Wolfram again before breaking down into laughter, drawing some of the attention of their guests. He couldn't help himself though, the idea brought images of a pregnant Wolfram to his mind and it was just too hilarious.

"What are you laughing at hennachoko?!" Wolfram yelled in rage, knowing that Yuuri was laughing at him. "If this is all some sort of joke to you than you can just enjoy the rest of the celebration yourself!" With that the blond turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, pushing past anyone that got in his way. He was fully intent heading to their room before Yuuri could make and even bigger mockery of him.

Yuuri composed himself, running after Wolfram. "Wolf!" he shouted, chasing him down the hall. "Wolfram wait! I'm sorry!" Catching up to his husband he grabbed his arm and pulled Wolfram into his arms. "Wolf I'm sorry."

Wolfram struggle to get away, he did not want Yuuri to see the tears that were beginning to escape his eyes. "I should have known this was too good to be true, everything was going so perfect it was only a matter of time before something came around and ruined it. I just didn't think it would be you."

"Wolf..." Yuuri said, pulling his husband close. "Stop, I wasn't laughing at you... the image of you pregnant... it was just too cute."

"If that was it then you wouldn't have laughed like that." Wolfram said stubbornly, but he wasn't struggling anymore since he was secretly enjoying being held this close to Yuuri. "Why can't you just take things seriously?"

"I'm sorry." Yuuri apologized again, blushing slightly though his smile was still there. He titled Wolfram's face towards himself. "Can I... make it up to you?" he asked, trying to be as sensual as he could.

Wolfram blushed at how close Yuuri's face was to his own. "Y-you . . . of course you have to make it up to me!" He said trying not to appear too emotional in front of Yuuri. He looked into the Maou's black eyes, studying the emotions he read there, looking for some sign of what Yuuri was feeling right now.

Yuuri did a victory dance inside his head, but outward he just smiled and kissed his husband again. This however did not go completely unnoticed as a couple of their guests gave them cat calls, making the Maou pull away with a blush.

"Let's go to our room Yuuri, it's more private." The newly crowned queen said as he tugged at Yuuri's hand and slowly led him towards the bedroom. Behind their backs those closest to them smiled at each other knowingly.

When they got to their room Wolfram pulled Yuuri in and then closed and locked the door behind them. _There's no escape tonight Yuuri, _he thought to himself as he went over to sit on the bed, undoing his ceremonial jacket and folding as he did.

Even if he had provoked this, Yuuri suddenly felt nervous. He looked at his pale companion, taking in his form, trying to calm his nerves. "Wolf..." he called to his soon to be lover, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yuuri, come sit next to me." The blond mazoku said calmly, though he too was quite nervous. "There's no need to be nervous or afraid. We're married now so it's okay for us to be intimate."

"Yeah I know... and it's been three years... but are we really ready Wolf?" Yuuri asked, wandering over to his husband regardless of his doubts. "I love you, and I know you love me too..."

Wolfram took Yuuri's right hand and pressed it to his chest, right over his heart. "Do you feel that Yuuri? This heart beats only for you." His eyes were open and unguarded as he looked up at Yuuri with shinning emerald eyes. "I know we're ready, we've already proven that by finally becoming joined in marriage."

"I know." Yuuri sighed, smiling over at his lover. "Sorry, nerves."

"It's alright, I'm nervous too . . . but only a little bit!" Wolfram added not wanting to seem week. Leaning forward he closed his eyes as he moved closed to Yuuri. It was a little awkward with the way they were sitting, but that did not bother the blond at all as he sealed their lips together in a soft kiss.

It was wondrous, better than the first kiss they had shared during their wedding. This one had such passion in it and Yuuri slowly found himself wrapping his arms around Wolfram and tightening their embrace. He tentatively opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the blonde's teeth.

Wolfram made a soft sound of encouragement as he parted his lips for Yuuri's tongue. His arms were now wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders and he had shifted so close that he was now nearly sitting in Yuuri's lap.

It took all the restraint Yuuri had to not just throw his love down and take him then and there when their blooming arousals pressed together. "Wolfram..."

"Y-Yuuri." Wolfram moaned his cheeks flushed a bright pink with arousal. "Please Yuuri; I want this . . . you so much." The blond said his voice husky with lust. He pushed Yuuri so that the Maou's back fall against the bed, and then lay down on top of him, continuing to kiss him.

Groaning into the kiss, Yuuri ran his hands along Wolfram's spine, resting it on his butt. He used it as leverage, pulling his pale husband towards himself and creating a lovely friction. "Yeah…" he groaned, hands then deciding they were wearing too much clothing and he needed to see Wolfram's body now, even though he'd seen it before it was different now.

He tackled Wolfram's sword belt first, removing it with a clatter. Next he went his shirt, nearly ripping as he opened it. He caressed the rosy nubs, eliciting delightful mews from his soon to be lover. Smiling he sat up and pushed Wolfram back, going after his pants next.

Wolfram encouraged Yuuri by lifting his hips so that Yuuri could slip his pants off. After those were gone Wolfram was left only in his black thong. "Yuuri," He said the words coming out more as a whisper than anything else. He let Yuuri have control, not wanting his dark haired Maou to be scared away by Wolfram being too aggressive.

Dark eyes flicked into emerald green ones, the black ones asking the other for permission to continue, afraid that he may have suddenly been too aggressive.

Wolfram smiled and nodded, encouraging Yuuri to continue. If that wasn't enough he reached up to kiss Yuuri and then whispered, "Don't stop," into his husbands ear afterwards.

That was all the responds Yuuri needed. He slipped off the undergarment at an agonizing pace, gasping when he saw the pulsing pink sex. He tentatively touched it, experimenting and seeing what would make his lover gasp.

"O-oh. . ." Wolfram seemed to enjoy every touch Yuuri bestowed upon him. He was incredibly hard and wanted nothing more for Yuuri to just leave off with the exploration and make love to him.

The noises only further turned Yuuri on; he wrapped his hand fully around Wolfram, stroking him. His other hand undid his jacket, pulling pants down enough to get himself loose so he wasn't hurting as much from the restraint.

Wolfram was left thrashing as pleasure washed through him. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his moans turned into little cries of pleasure and pleas for Yuuri to continue what he was doing.

"Fuck" Yuri groaned, touching himself in the same manner, totally turned on by his husband's actions. "Wolf how do I?" he asked, wanting to go further but not knowing how to.

"T-there should be a bottle on the dresser." Wolfram said, squirming with the need to be one with Yuuri physically. "M-Mother put it there; you use it to prepare me so that it will be easier to e-ease in."

"Pre-pare?" Yuuri asked, not sure about how this whole sex with a man thing went. He reached over regardless and picked up the bottle, not sure what to do with it. "What do you mean? How do I use this?"

The blond made a sound of annoyance in the back of his throat. "Didn't Gunter teach you anything useful? You use the oil to coat your p- . . . sex so that when you enter me it won't hurt as much. Before that you use it to make sure my passage is stretched to reduce pain and discomfort for me." The way Wolfram explained it made it sound like this was all common sense stuff.

"S-sorry..." Yuuri said with a blush. "I mean..." He turned scarlet trying to sort himself out, but opened the container instead. He squirted some on to his hands, beginning to 'prepare' his lover. However his inexperienced hands were rough. He winced when something spasmed that caused Wolfram to shout out. "Sorry!" the Maou cried again.

"N-no! That felt incredibly." Wolfram said, for a moment he had seen stars and felt a white hot pleasure course through his body. "Oh gods do it again Yuuri!"

Blinking in surprise, but more than happy that he hadn't hurt his lover; Yuuri stroked that same place again, feeling the same reaction from it. He smiled at the look of pleasure on his lover's face and moved in slow circles around that spot. His own arousal pulsed unnoticed.

Wolfram was feeling so much pleasure, and as good as it was he wanted Yuuri inside of him. "Please Yuuri, just take me. I'm not going to break from a little pain."

"You're sure?" Yuuri asked, worry etching itself back into his face.

Nodding Wolfram reached up to kiss Yuuri gently, it was a kiss meant to comfort is husband. "I've never been surer of anything in my life." The only exception to that was having known that he was in love with Yuuri and would follow him to the ends of the world.

"Alright..." Yuuri said, confidence returning. "Tell me if it hurts..." he asked, oiling his penis before aligning himself with Wolfram's anal cavity, slowly pushing forward. He instantly felt the body beneath him tense, forcing him to stop. "Wolfram?" he called to his lover, petting his face.

"I-I'm alright hennachoko." Wolfram said between slightly clenched teeth. "Don't stop or I'll hurt you." He hadn't waited this long to be like this with Yuuri to turn back because of a little pain.

"Okay..." Yuuri said, still completely uneasy because of the pain on his love's face. He pushed in further, gasping at the wondrous feeling.

Wolfram simply concentrated on trying to relax just like his mother had instructed had told him to do the night before the wedding. He found that it hurt a lot less when he did and he was able to enjoy the feeling of Yuuri's throbbing sex within him.

"Fuck Wolf..." Yuuri gasped, rocking slowly into his lover. He could feel his lover slowly loosen up, but still tried not to push to hard.

"Ng, Yuuri..." Wolfram said, his body pushing against Yuuri's as it slowly adjusted his husband's sex being in him. "M-move!"

"Wolf. . .ram. . ." Yuuri gasped, rocking faster into his lover. He lost himself to the sensation quickly and did just as his lover pleaded, thrusting at an ever increasing tempo.

The blond didn't complain at all. He pushed back against Yuuri almost desperately. He was soon crying out in pleasure, most of his cried being wordless except for when he cried Yuuri's name. His entire body was slicked with sweat, as was Yuuri's, and they looked beautiful together as the light from the moon shone softly upon them.

With a call that was almost a sigh, Yuuri came into his lover, his first sexual encounter...he never expected himself to loose his virginity through marriage.

Wolfram came with Yuuri, his face twisting in pleasure as he through his head back and screamed Yuuri's name. Afterwards he fell back fully against the bed, and stared up at Yuuri sleepily but with a smile that spoke of how happy he was on his face.

Yuuri leaned down and kissed him, a soft and tender representation of his love. "I love you..."

"Love you too. . ." Wolfram murmured sleepily, it had been a long day after all. He moved so that Yuuri wasn't in him anymore and then curled into his husband's arms and quickly fell asleep.

**TBC**


End file.
